


What is This Feeling?

by Nyan_chanX3



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muggles, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, Racism, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_chanX3/pseuds/Nyan_chanX3
Summary: Carry On Wicked inspired AUSimon has just been picked by the Mage to attend Watford, but because he's a normal no body likes him.Baz is top of his class, a pure blood, secretly a vampire, and is now force into having a roommate after 4yrs of being free from one.





	What is This Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short introduction, bc I wanted to write most of the first chapter from Simon's POV. 
> 
> This is based on the play Wicked, but will have it's own twist and is heavily different in some areas. I will include all the songs though, so I encourage you to listen to the sound track while you read. Especially for songs like What is this Feeling?, and Defying Gravity. 
> 
> So without further adieu, here is Act 1 first Scene.

BAZ

"He's dead! Good news!"  
"The wicked witch is dead. The wickedest witch there ever was, is dead. Good news! He's dead, and it's all because,"

"You slew him. Slew him down. Down without mercy."  
"I heard the witch died, but how did it happen firstly?  
"How did you do it?" "Did he really melt?"  
"What a horrid sight! I dont want to know how it felt."

"Good news! He's dead!"  
"The wicked witch is dead. The wickedest witch there ever was...He's really dead? Of you it was because?"

"...Is it really true?" 

"Is the person who killed the wickedest witch, ... really you?"

I paused in slilence, my mind lost in time, but I eventually found my voice. "Yes. The witch is dead. He's not coming back." I down cast my gaze, and my words turn solemn as I said, "He's not coming back, and I ... I made sure of that."

"Basilton! Oh Basilton! You're a Hero! It's true! The witch is dead! Good news! Good news!"

Then through all the festives, and glee rose a small child's voice.

"Are people born wicked?" The child asked, "Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? I mean he had a father and a mother didn't he?"

Everyone paused, taken out of their festive spirit. Shock and repulsion were written on their face as if to say how dare a child ask such a thing. I did not care though I would answer anyway. He at least deserved that much, to be understood.

"Yes," I answered quickly, then paused. "At first he did. It was like any other family. His mother's name was Lucy. She was in love and happy with child. The father was elated at the prospect of a baby, but when the day of birth came a tragedy came too."

Laying there upon the bed Lucy cradled her baby's head. There was a soft smile in her eyes and face, but her time was slipping from it's place. The labor had not gone as they'd expected. Each moment past was a moment lost forever. She gazed sadly at her child, but then put her sadness aside.

"Simon," she said softy. "I like Simon. My sweet rosebud boy." Her hand gently touched baby Simon's face, and held him close to kiss his head. "I love you," she tenderly whispered, holding her child close to her face. Her arms shook, week and frail. Her eyes close, the strength leaving her. She knew it would be her finally breath. 

Simon's father mourned the loss. Such a horrid grief that could not be contained, that the face of his own son put him in misery. It was go great that he could not bare to look at or be near the child. The hatred towards his son grew. "If this child had never been born!" He thought, "It was all it's fault." This despicable thing that killed his wife. He had to get rid of it at once.

"...and that's how the witch came to be abandoned at the steps of a normal orphanage. So you see it couldn't have been easy."

"No one morns the wicked! Now at least he's dead and gone. Now at last, there's joy throughout the land."

"And Goodness knows!  
We know what Goodness is.

Goodness knows!  
The Wicked die alone."

Basilton, "He died alone!"

"Woe to those (Woe to those)  
Who spurn what Goodness they are shown!

No one mourns the Wicked  
Good news!

No one mourns the Wicked!  
Good news!

No one mourns the Wicked!

Wicked!

Wicked!"

\-----

"I'm sorry. .. I have to go," I said in a tight vioce. "There's still so much to do with the Mage's... unexpected departure. So if there's no further questions I'll- "

"Wait!" Someone shouted, "Basilton, is it true? You were his friend?"

An audible gasp was heard from the crowd, but all I could hear were the words of that question, was Simon my friend? I was taken back.

"I..well I guess you could say that," I spoke. "I knew him, that is our paths crossed. At school, but you must understand we were very young," I continued. "It was a long time ago."

I smiled softly as I recalled our first meeting at Watford. We were barely fifteen, and Simon, I chuckled, he was an utter twat. 

 

O HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE-DRAPPED WALLS?   
THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS.

WHEN GREY AND SERE OUR HAIR HATH TURNED  
WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED. 

IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR WATFORD.  
OUR DAYS AT DEAR WATFORD?

DE-DE-DE-DE-EAR?

DEAR WATFORD

 

It was our first day, of my fith year at Watford, and we were all waiting at the courtyard for the Mage to arrive. The Mage was the most powerful magician in the magical realm. Some would even consider him a Wizard. It had been about four and a half years since the Mage had taken over as headmaster after my mother.

Us Grimm-Pitches and a few of the pure blooded magical families were unhappy with his ethics, and question his position. The current magical families were factioned over who supported the mage. Yes he'd done questionable things in the past. Major was his attitude toward sympathizing half breeds, but nothing prepared anyone for the out rage of his newest decision. 

This year the Mage had decide to let a Normal into Watford. A person raised in the non-magical world who's family had no magical abilities, to attend Watford a school of Magiks for only the purest of magical blood. Yet, not only that! Apparently this normal was rumored to have magical powers greater than the Mage, and the Mage had decide to make him his heir! It was utter madness, but yet who was to question the most powerful Wizard?

Yet the truth was, I knew I hated him. From the moment he came walking through the gates with the Mage by his side. His golden hair on fire in the sunlight, a ridiculous mess of freackles, and wide eyes the truest of blue, I knew. I knew I hated Simon Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will probably have the real first chapter up in a few days. I hope you enjoyed this for now. Please leave Kudos and feedback as you like♡


End file.
